icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Bauer
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Waterloo, ON, CA | death_date = | death_place = Kitchener, ON, CA | career_start = 1936 | career_end = 1952 | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | image = Bobbybauer.jpg | image_size = 215px | nickname = Bobby | halloffame = 1996 }} Robert Theodore "Bobby" Bauer (born February 16, 1915, in Waterloo, Ontario - died September 16, 1964) was a Canadian professional right winger who played 10 seasons in the National Hockey League for the Boston Bruins. Known for his skill and gentlemanly play, Bauer was a three time recipient of the Lady Byng Memorial Trophy. Playing Career Along with fellow Hall of Famers Woody Dumart and Milt Schmidt, Bauer helped lead the Bruins to two Stanley Cups in 1939 and 1941. The trio of players grew up playing together with the Kitchener Greenshirts of the OHA (Ontario Hockey Association) and became collectively known as the Kraut Line. Bauer recorded 260 points in 328 games in a career that was interrupted by his service with the Royal Canadian Air Force (RCAF) during World War II. During that service the Kraut Line led the Ottawa RCAF Flyers to an Allan Cup win in 1942-43. The Kraut Line played their last game before leaving for war service on February 10, 1942. The line scored 11 points in a 8-1 victory over the Montreal Canadiens. In a very classy gesture, the Habs carried them off the ice. Bobby Bauer's retirement in 1947 ended the line. Kraut Line night was celebrated at the Boston Garden before the March 18, 1952 game versus the Chicago Blackhawks. Having last played in the NHL 5 years previously, 37 year old Bobby Bauer came out of retirement and played in the game. With the Bruins up 1-0, Milt Schmidt scored his 200th career goal, assisted by Woody Dumart and Bauer. Bauer then added a goal (assisted by Schmidt and Real Chevrefils) and then Schmidt assisted on a goal by Chevrefils in Boston's 4-0 blanking of Chicago. Dave Creighton wore jersey #4 so that Bauer can wear the #17 he made famous. In 1952, Bauer went on to serve as general manager, coach, and president of the senior Kitchener-Waterloo Dutchmen of the Ontario Hockey Association. As a coach he led the club to two OHA championships and two Allan Cup titles. The second feat in 1954-55 resulted in the Dutchmen being selected to represent Canada at the 1956 Olympics in Cortina, Italy, where they earned the bronze medal. Returning to Canada, Bauer briefly retired from coaching, only to be talked into guiding the Dutchmen at the 1960 Olympics Games in Squaw Valley, California, where they received the silver. He was the elder brother of David Bauer, a Basilian priest, who was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame as a builder in 1989. Bobby Bauer would follow his brother into the Hockey Hall of Fame as a player in 1996. He died in September, 1964, age 49. Awards and Achievements *Lady Byng Memorial Trophy (1940, 1941, 1947) *Second All-Star Team Right Wing (1939, 1940, 1941, 1947) Gallery 1939_Bruins_first_goal.jpg|Bruins first goal in Game 1 of the 1939 Finals. Note the gold in the shoulder yolks, introduced for the Finals. 1939-40_vs_Leafs2.jpg|The Kraut line in action from a 1939 Finals game in Boston, assisted by #12 Flash Hollett. 1939-40_vs_Leafs.jpg|Brimsek makes a save in a 1939 Finals game in Boston while #2 Shore, #10 Bauer look on. 8Apr1941-Mowers_stops_Bauer_19_Brown.jpg|Johnny Mowers stops Bauer with #19 Connie Brown in Game 2 of the 1941 Stanley Cup Finals, April 8, 1941. 12Apr1941-Bauer_scores_cup_winner.jpg|Bobby Bauer scores the Cup winner at 8:43 of the second period, Game 4 on April 12, 1941. 15Nov1941-Krauts_Shewchuk_vs_NYR.jpg|The Kraut Line and #18 Jack Shewchuk in action against the Rangers, November 15, 1941. Bobby_Bauer_carried_by_Habs-10Feb1942.jpg|Bobby Bauer lauded by the Habs, February 10, 1942. 10Feb1942-Bauer carried by Habs.gif Kraut_Line.jpg|Bauer, Schmidt and Dumart 6Jan1946-Rayner_clears_puck,_Cowley_Cain.jpg|Rangers goalie Chuck Rayner clears the puck while Bruins Bobby Bauer and #4 Herb Cain pursue, January 6, 1946. Video A minute worth of video of Game 4 of the 1941 Stanley Cup Finals which the Bruins won 3-1, sweeping Detroit and winning the Cup. This was the first sweep in a 7 game series in NHL history. The Cup winning goal by Bobby Bauer which put the Bruins ahead 2-1 at 8:43 of the second period and the Bruins third goal by Eddie Wiseman are shown. The game end with the players shaking hands concludes the video. The Bostonians defeats the Red Wings at the Stanley Cup in the Olympia stadium, D...HD Stock Footage Category:Ottawa RCAF Flyers players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Born in 1915 Category:Dead in 1964 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Kitchener Greenshirts alumni Category:Lady Byng winners Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Providence Reds players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto St. Michael's Majors alumni Category:Allan Cup winners Category:Retired in 1952